The present invention relates to a fishing reel mount assembly of cylindrical structure and more particularly to a junctional structure between a slidable sleeve provided for a fixation of a fishing reel leg and a threaded annular member provided for a slidable means of the slidable sleeve upon a cylindrical body.
One prior art example of such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. Ser. No. 178,388 entitled "Structure of Coupling Slidable Sleeve with Threaded Annular Members in Fishing Reel Seat of Cylindrical Type."
According to a specification of the prior art, a threaded annular member is rotatably connected with a slidable sleeve in female-male relation and makes use of a resilient construction of the female portion for a press connection, however, such arrangement has a drawback that a junction of said two members may be disconnected while dismounting a fishing reel and especially when the slidable is sleeve tightly jam-fitted on a leg of a fishing reel, considerable disconecting force is exerted upon the junction, the female portion of which expands outwardly, resulting in disengagement.